Bree and Lynette Breenette
by SaxonyAnhalt
Summary: Bree and Lynette, two of the greatest DH character involved with each other


For month Bree and Lynette were thinking about why they weren't happy in their relationship or what they missed to be happy.

Secretly they knew, what they needed to be happy – the other one, everytime when they saw each other or talked to each other, the heart stopped beating for a while or the hearts were beating like crazy.

Both didn't wanted that other ones or better said Bree respectively Lynette find out about the feelings, because they thought these feelings were one-sided.

Lynette was polishing glasses and was buried in thoughts when Bree entered the house – Lynettes heart bumped like crazy.

"Lynette",oh, when she heard Bree's voice….. – she hang on Bree's every word – " could you drive me to the doctor tomorrow? You know, Karl is out of town and the car is broken"

"Why do you have to see the doctor? I hope its nothing serious"

"No" Bree smiled – how I would love to kiss her beautiful lips, both thought at the same time, " its just a routinecheck"

"Puh, I am relieved. Yes, I will take you to the doctor!"

Bree was thinking and said "Tell me, you are all alone at the weekend,right? The Kids are in a camp or am I wrong!" Lynette was wondering, why Bree wanted to know that.

"Do you remember the cottage up in the forest, that one that we, Susan and Gabriele bought to relax and have a place to calm down" Lynette nodded, still not knowing what was going on.

"What do you think about if we two lonely souls would take a longer weekend, tomorrow until Sunday?" Bree asked with a shy look, the though of spending some time alone with Lynette gave Bree hot flashes, she had to suppress. Lynette was thinking about it and answered: "Well allright, that would be great and I could need some relaxingtime. I could buy the food for our little trip while you are at the doctor, okay? And before I forget it, when do you have to be at the doctor?"

"I have an appointment at 2pm. Do you know who has the key to that cottage?" Lynette grinned " I know it" and her smile got bigger " of course me, I was using the cottage a year ago."

Bree liked the fact, she said "That's good, because I didn't wanted Susan, Gaby or Katherine to know about our weekend and the thought of them joining us. You know we both spend so little time together and that's so sad" "Same here"

"See you tomorrow and sweet dreams" – "Sweet dreams to you too" which I am going to have said Lynette to herself.

Lynette polished the last two glasses and layed down on the couch to watch some tv, after a while she fell asleep without any dream and woke up at 8 am. The night Bree had was a bit different: she was imaging all the time, what it would feel like kissing Lynettes Lips, touching and caressing her body.."Will I ever have the courage to tell Lynette what I feel for her!" She made up her mind and remembered when she started to think that Lynette is attractive to her, it was a couple of years ago, when Lynette was suffering from cancer and the fear of losing her caused feelings she didn't knew or never felt before. While she was married with Orson she always thought about sharing her life with Lynette – a life full of happiness, love and protection and above all mutual love, the fire of love between Orson and her was gone out a long time ago. "Maybe the weekend will help to show her my feelings" were Brees last thoughts and then she fell asleep.

Lynette discovered her feelings for Bree when she recovered from cancer and everybody told her that Bree suffered so much, she was crying for hours and said that she didn't wanted to lose her best friend. Tom and Lynette departed from each other during the cancer, they still lived together and had sex from time to time but it was without any feeling and she knew that Tom had an affair. After a while she recogniced that she wanted to see Bree as often as possible and wanted to be close to her. When will she be able to tell her about her feelings?

It was 1.30pm and Bree came across the street with a little suitcase full of closes and toiletries and a huge smile. For Lynette it seemed like Bree was surrounded by a bright light and she hovered – both hugged each other and enjoyed it. After the suitcases were in the trunk they drove into the city, Bree was seing the doctor and Lynette did the foodshopping. She had about an hour and hurried to get all the stuff and food like never in her life before. Bree was waiting outside the doctor and didn't wanted to wait any longer to spend the days all alone with Lynette, having that thought Bree had to smile and when Lynette arrived both smiled.

Both were ready to start, the tour was without any stops and both were silent, the only thing that Bree said was that the results of her check were without any findings. The Lake at the cottage was smiling at them and they decided to leave the citylife for days, unpack the car and then go swimming.

The Ladies unpacked their clothes in each others room and they met down by the lake – Lynette wore shorts and a bikinitop, Bree a darkblue Bikini. They spreaded the blanket and then they ran into the warm and also cold water and swam a while. Bree was exhausted, went out of the water and layed down on the blanket, to get some sleep, after the last night was a bit short. Lynette swam a few rounds and trotted to the seaside, where she found Bree napping, she started to take a look at her, Bree was laying on the back, so Lynette saw her well formed breasts and wasn't able to keep her eyes off of them, neither from her stomach and the lower regions, seing that made her feel cold and warm at the same time.

She started to shake her hair very deliberately in a way that Bree got some waterdrops on her body.

"Wha What are you doing?" asked Bree sleepy, "Oops, this wasn't my intention" Lynette grinned really innocent, "Oh wait, you will regret this" and with this sentence Bree jumped from the blanket and tried to catch Lynette, it became a game of cat and mouse, both ran along the seaside – when they came back to the blanket Lynette made the Time-Out Sign and let herself backwards down the blanket, Bree let herself fall down on Lynette, what she really liked, they have never been that close. Both were smiling and the next was that they were sunk into a deep kiss, they were kissing for minutes and when they checked what was happening they were kind of ashamed. Lynette and Bree got up, saying nothing and went back to the house.

"What are we going to make for dinner?" Lynette asked and tried to break the silence. "I would love to have some pasta, in front of the chimney."

Tonight I am going to tell her what I think of her and what I want from her thought Bree while listening to Lynette. "OK, I will cook and could you clean up the livingroom please, I know that you love to clean up" was the answer. How can I tell her what I feel about her mused Lynette, this evening I will talk to her about that.

Lynette felt that Bree stood behind her, "hmmm, that smells so good! The livingroom welcomes us to relax" said Bree with a smile, that could even melt ice – while she was taking silverware and glasses out of the kitchencabinet and took it into the livingroom. "Dinner is ready, get some and then come into the room. Do you know if there is anything interesting on TV tonight?" Lynette wanted to know. "As far as I know they show Fried Green Tomatoes on the 4th channel and when I remember it right, its one of your most favourite movies and books, we talked about it some time ago when we were playing poker, right?" – "Yeah, that's right" Lynette nodded, " that's such a beautiful story but without a happy end"

After they had dinner they were sitting on the couch, better said Lynette was laying on the couch and Bree parked her head on Lyns breasts.

"Lynette" Bree started hesitant, "there is something I would like to talk with you for a long time, but I never had the courage." A short break, come on now, lets do it cheered Bree herself. "Well, I have been or how can I say it, I fell in love with you a while ago." She tried to find any movement in Lynettes beautiful face, but it was without any expression, she continued speaking " I found out when you got sick with the cancer, I mean I have always felt good when you were around me" she sat up and looked at Lynette – "but then there was a fear of losing you, my feelings came clea…" she wasn't talking any longer, because Lynette started kissing Bree with such an intimacy. Lynette was so happy "I also wanted to tell you that you are more important to me than other people in the world, exept my kids. With you I feel the most comfortable – we have so much in common. Everytime I saw you leaving the house or leaving a feast my heart was in pain, I wanted you to stay with me, I have always dreamt of falling asleep with you in the evening and waking up with you."

Bree got close to Lynette, kissed her and undressed her – kissed her chin, her neck, her wellformed breasts. How long did she had to wait to explore her body! Lynette removed Brees blouse and stroke her her body, both were taken by their lusts and spent a night full of erotic briskness and good feelings.

They knew that they wanted be together, but how? During the breakfast they kissed each other and asked themselves how shall go on and will go on. That what was going on between Karl and Bree was just a sexual affair without feelings now or in the past, between Lynette and Tom wasn't much anymore, especially now – he was in a camp with his kids, but his affair was the supervision and so they were able to see each other often. She knew about his affairs in the past, but the fear about a divorce and a possible trauma for the children she accepted them.

"I wanna live with you, wanna spend my days with you, just being happy with you" Bree took Lynettes hand, which was on the table, "Me too, but I am scared of losing my children, even though some are grown up." "Hey listen" Bree interrupted "everybody, including your children, knows about toms affair with his lecturer and his recent one with the supervisior, Parker and Andrew are friends and they e-mail each other often and in nearly every mail he writes about Toms behavior and that they act like a married couple. In my opinion your kids are old enough and want you to be happy!" "I hope it" Lynette said, got up and kissed Bree on the forehead.

They spend the day on their own, took some walks or relaxed and later they told each other about their day. They decided to take a hike the next day, start was at 5am. In the evening the passion of both came back, which none of the ladies ever felt and brought orgasms they never had.

"Bree wake up!" Lynette was standing in front of her in a big shirt and a sweatpants. "Whats up? Why do you wake me up so early?" Bree wanted to know . "We wanted to visit the ruins on the other site of the forest""Okay. I thought I am dreaming, because such a beautiful angel like you are doesn't belong in that house, this angel can just be a dream" Bree smiled to Lynette and drew her down to herself, it was about 7am when they were ready to start.

The whole way to that ruin the hold hands and kissed each other often, but no one spoke about how it shall go on. At 10 they reached the ruin – what a view over the landscape – both took a lot of pictures from their first little lovetrip, some together via selftimer. They haven't been so in love for years. They wanted to eat something, so they went back to the cottage.

On the way back they spoke with each other . "We should clear things up" said Bree "I don't wanna be without you again, I love you." "I don't want it either, but I am scared of all the reactions from the people around us." "Why don't we do it that way – we call everybody and tell them to come up to this cottage,okay?" Bree suggested – "But for now lets stop talking about it." said Bree and got closer to Lynette to kiss her – they never had a quickie before, especially not in the woods. Lynette and Bree spent the afternoon in front of the TV, it was raining cats and dogs and swimming was a bad idea, so they wanted to lay on the couch, with cuddling and maybe more.

"Karl, I want you to come to the cottage, I have something to tell you." "Well then do it now, you know that I will come home tomorrow at 2pm and then I wanna relax, not come to the cottage!" was Karls answer. Bree told him that she cant tell him on the phone what the problem was and so she wanted him to be there on time, at 3pm, Karl agreed.

Lynette started to talk when Tom picked up the phone "Tom, could you leave the camp with Parker and Penny a bit earlier and come up to the cottage?" In the background she could hear that Tom wasn't alone and he was pleased by that someone "Uhm, I could do this, why?" "Well I wanna say something – please be on time." "See you tomorrow." Tom said. She was revealed when she hung up the phone.

Now they just needed to invite Susan, Gaby, Katherine, Karin and the gay couple, which names Bree never remembered – bizarrely no one was there and so they spoke on the answeringmachines or mailboxes, saying that everybody has to be at the cottage at 3pm because of some good news. Both forgot that the neighbours weren't there because of a play from celia in school.

In the Wisteria Lane in the evening Susan and Gaby met on the street. "Do you know what Bree wants to tell us? And where is Lynette? She wasn't at Celias play." Gaby wanted to know. "I don't know!" Susan said with a shrug, "maybe she took some time off. Did you recognice that Bree and Lynette seemed to be unhappy in the last month?" "Of course, but why should they be happy: Tom still has his affairs and Karl is never at home." "MJ is calling after me, see you tomorrow." Both gave each other a hug and went back to their homes.

"Are you ready for this afternoon?" Bree asked. "Yes, I am so happy with you like I haven't been for a while, I wanna share my happiness with everybody, even though I have to watch out – because such a wonderful goddess like you is wanted by many people." "Oh you, you have been the one I needed to be happy and now I finally own you. Everytime you left my house, I was scared that you could never come back, don't know why.." "I love you" said Lynette, "I love you too" and both kissed each other.

A few minutes before 3pm, Bree and Lynette were nervous and the living room was full – "okay, ready?" Bree wanted to know and Lynette nodded her head silent, while holding hands they stepped out into the room.

A big Hello to everybody – some wondered why they came out holding hands – but then they thought its like that when you are good friends.

"Nice to see you all!" – nodding to everybody.

"What are we here for?" Karin asked impatient as always.

"OK", Bree took a deep breath and Lynette was smiling, "all of you know that we both were unhappy in the last months, private reasons without any matter – but the reason you are here for is a happy and great one: this weekend made us getting clear about what we felt and feel and found out how we can get happy." – they took each other in the arms and some knew what was going on – "we belong and belonged together!"

Silence in the room, just Gaby was asking "You belong together? When I am honest, these glances when the other one left the house and starring after each other were some kind of weird but soooo cute!"

"Is this a new trend?" drooled Karin looking at Katherine and Robin – "Welcome to the club" wisecracked both and toasting to Lynette and Bree.

Bree and Lynette told everybody who was interested about how they found out about their feelings and they knew it would take some time until everyone accepted their relationship.

"Lynette, I am so happy for you", Tom said, " I wanted to talk to anyway, Alex and I, its something serious, don't you want a divorce? The kids know about my relation to her and happy that we don't have to lie anymore and are happy now." Lynette was thunderstrucked, she was mad at him but at the same time she was so happy with Bree and accepted.

Susan, Gaby and Bree stood in a corner when Lynette joined them . "I wanna wish you all the best in the world" Susan said and made a toast. " I agree with you" a laughing Gaby said and made a toast too.

Bree got a call. "Its Officer Franzy speaking, I have to tell you that Karl Mayer was arrested because of fiscal evasion, when we arrested him in his hotel room we found 3kilo of kokaine and three prostitutes. He said you are his girlfriend, would you take the caution?" Bree answered, "No, that's his own business, I don't wanna take the caution." and she never heard from Karl again.

It took about one year until everyone accepted they the couple Bree and Lynette, they were still as happy as they were at that weekend. They took the cottage as their house, but their friends and neighbours wanted them to build another track, that the other ladies could relax too.


End file.
